


SWEET RIDES

by cooloddball



Series: DESTIEL DRABBLES [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball
Summary: Cas tries to make Dean breakfast.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DESTIEL DRABBLES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929028
Kudos: 25





	SWEET RIDES

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the Suptober20 challenge.  
> Day 10: Sweet Rides

“Good Morning, Sunshine?” Dean greeted cheerfully walking towards Cas. Cas was in the kitchen trying to make Dean breakfast in bed but was failing miserably. He could not get the pancake batter right.

Dean looked happy; glowing like all was well in the world although it wasn’t since Chuck was on the verge of obliterating them for his own amusement. However, at that moment, Cas did not care about Chuck or anything at all because Dean was happy.

“Good Morning, Dean. You look happy,” Cas responded matter-of-factly with a smile on his face.

“I have my boyfriend to thank for that,” Cas’ heart had skipped a beat, and Dean’s eyes twinkle.

“Your _b-boyfriend_?” Cas asked bewildered. He had not been expecting that at all. Dean was standing right next to him now, his beautiful green eyes looking into Cas’ big blue orbs and then roaming down to Cas’ pink lips that were drying alarmingly fast. Cas tried busying himself with the pancake batter but was failing.

Cas had not mastered the art of how to act when Dean got sappy like this. Sad or grumpy Dean he could handle, happy or sappy Dean was a different kind of animal.

“Yes, my boyfriend. He is this weird dorky little guy, wears a tan trench coat, has a harp and has this big beautiful...,” Dean said as he inched closer to Cas and kissed his cheek. He nuzzled Cas’ neck and kissed his stubble which made Cas giddy. Cas felt heat rise to his cheeks and his chest swell.

“Dean, don’t finish that sentence,” Cas quipped leaning into Dean’s touch.

“What? I was going to say big beautiful pair of wings you perv,” Dean said, kissing behind Cas’ ear.

Cas moaned and held tightly onto the kitchen counter.

“But for all it’s worth, I love it when your big beautiful cock takes me on those sweet sweet rides,” Dean whispered as he licked and sucked Cas’ earlobe. Cas’ knees buckled and he swallowed to wet his drying throat.

“Oh...I uh...mmm, Dean. _Fuck_.” Cas moaned leaning further into Dean’s ministrations of open mouth kisses and the way Dean’s hand had roamed under his T-shirt.

Dean took Cas’ moan as encouragement and started sucking a spot on his neck that had made. Cas was feeling hot and his sweatpants had started getting tighter around the middle.

“So...I’m your _boyfriend_ now?” Cas had asked as a confirmation of what Dean had said earlier trying to distract himself from tearing Dean’s clothes and taking him right there.

“Do you see any other angel in the room?”

“I like the sound of that...mmm...Dean,” Cas moaned. Dean groped the angel’s ass and pulled him flush against his chest busying himself by shoving his hand down Cas’ sweatpants and sinking to his knees.


End file.
